Ancient Scripts
by IxiaLiliana
Summary: Due to an argument between Levy and Gajeel, Levy goes on an S class solo mission to take down a dark guild. Not only does she have to do this she uncovers a secret to her magic's history.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

A/N: Hey everyone. This is my first fanfiction for this site! Just a few things, 1.) I like criticism so go ahead and be mean as possible if you want. 2.) Please excuse the grammar. English is not my first language. 3.) Some characters may be OC, Trust me I tried my best! 4.) Some chapters will be short but as the story progresses it will be longer. 5.) Rating may go up to M due to the fact it might be dark. I haven't decided yet. 6.) All characters and Fairy Tail belong to Hiro Mashima! I don't anything! :) Enjoy!

* * *

It was a typical day inside the guild hall. Natsu and Gray fought while Juvia cheered Gray on. Erza sat at the bar eating strawberry cake. Lucy sat next to her complaining to Mira about her rent being due while Mira was drying the bar mugs. Makarov sat at the edge of the bar counter watching over his guild. Next to him was Cana drinking her barrel of beer. Even Gildarts was there trying to drink his daughter under the table.

Off in a corner at a booth sat a solid script mage reading a book in Illryian trying to decipher a poem she was currently reading at the time. Next to her was Jet looking over her shoulder trying to help her out but he didn't have a clue what was going on in the story. Across from her sat Droy, eating away at a five course meal Mira prepared for him.

In another corner on the other side of the guild stood a grumpy dragon slayer. Gajeel had been quite cranky from his latest mission. His exceed partner, Pantherlily sat on his shoulder trying to calm him down.

"Gajeel, it's not that bad. You'll be fine. We won so it doesn't matter." says Lily

"Doesn't matter? Doesn't matter? He cut through my fucking armor! How am I suppose to be fucking calm if a weakling like him can get through my metal!?" shouts Gajeel.

Gajeel shouts are heard through out the entire guild. Even Levy snaps out of her trance from her book to hear him screaming.

"Lily if he can break through my armor then I might be as well as Flame head over there!"

"Oi! Metal Freak who you callin' a flame head!" Natsu says turning his fists into fire.

"Juvia thinks Gajeel-kun should calm down." says Juvia.

Gajeel looks at her then continues ranting about his armor. Levy, deciding she couldn't concentrate on her book anymore gets up from her chair and approaches Gajeel.

"Gajeel." she says.

Gajeel turns around and looks down to see Levy. She places both her hand on his cheeks.

"Settle down" she says. "You're causing unnecessary problems on yourself. Yes, I know that guy cut throuh your metal but he got lucky. Big deal. You won. Just calm down. It's over."

"You shouldn't be talking shrimp! You can't even get on my level! Shouts Gajeel."

"So you're calling me weak as well?" Levy says with hurt in her voice.

Gajeel looked at her. He knew she wanted to cry.

"Shrimp?" Gajeel says calmly.

"Save it Gajeel. I'm done talking with you." she says through tears.

Levy quickly grabs her book and leaves the guild. Gajeel stands there not moving. His face shows regret and he exits back into the corner where Lily sat.

"Gajeel." Lily says

"I didn't want to call her weak. I didn't call her weak." He says.

Gajeel picks up his drink and continues to drink. Lost in thought. He let his anger get the best of him and end up hurting someone who cares for him.

"I've hurt her again." He mumbled to himself.

* * *

Levy could not believe she ran out of the guild. Normally she would continue to argue with Gajeel but the though of him thinking she was weak made her cringe. As she is running she heard faint foot steps approaching. Fast foot steps approaching.

"Jet's coming." she says to herself. Levy then stops running for Jet to catch up. Even though she knew it would be in another five seconds. Jet scoots to a halt when he slightly passes Levy and walks up to her.

"You okay?" He asks.

"I'm fine. I just want to be alone right now." She replies.

"I really don't know what you see in him, Levy. He hurt you again. Not physically this time, but emotionally."

"I know that, but he's always been there for me. To protect me. I just didn't think he would say that to me. I though he..." Levy begins to cry again.

"He's not worth your tears Levy." Jet says as he is hugging her. "Look at me."

Jet kisses Levy on the forhead.

"I know we are just friends, and I know your feeling towards him. I just want you to know that I'll always be here as well to protect you. Same with Droy. He'll protect you when you need to clean out your fridge or something like that." Jet says with a smile.

"Thank you Jet. You truly are something amazing." she says.

"Anytime Levy. I'm going to go get Droy now and go home. If you want stop by later and we'll cheer you up some more. Sound good?" Jets asks.

"Alright. I might stop by. I'm just tired now so I might go to sleep. So if you don't see me I'll see you later." Levy replies.

Levy starts walking back to Fairy Hills.

"Thanks Jet. You somehow always know how to comfort me. I just can't stand feeling like this though. I don't want Gajeel to think of me as weak. I don't want him to ever think that. I want to be his equal. I want to be strong. I don't want to forgive you, but I just can't hate you. You saved my life so many times and no more. I'll protect myself from now on."

Levy finally gets home and packs her bags.

* * *

Hoped you liked it! I have chapter two almost done so I'll probably post it tomorrow!

Until next time!

Ixia


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

A/N: Hey everyone! Thanks so much for following the story so far! I present chapter Two! It's a short chapter but chapter three will probably be a bit longer. I'm in the process of writing it right now!Remember I do not own everything! It all belongs to Hiro Mashima! :D enjoy!

* * *

Levy looks up at her clock at her clock. It read 2 a.m. She sands p and grabs her bag. She proceeds to walk out the door of her apartment. She continues to walking past the gates and approaches the guild doors.

"I hope Mira-san is still here." she says to herself as she opens the doors. Levy walks up the bar and notices that no one is here.

"Someone has to be here if the place is unlocked."

Levy looks around and hears foot steps. She looks at the doors behind the bar and sees Wendy walking out with a plate of chicken and rice in her hands. Mirajane is walking behind her.

"Hey Levy what are you doing here so late." says Mira.

"Well I need to talk to you but for now I'll just take a vanilla shake." Levy replies. Mira leaves through the doors to go make her vanilla shake.

"Hey Wendy. Did you just get back for your mission?" Levy asks

"Yes. I was hungry but Charle already went back home. She was tired." she replies.

Levy listens to Wendy talk about her mission and Mira walks back in and hands Levy her milkshake. Levy sips slowly while Wendy is finishing up her last few bits of her chicken and rice.

"That was great Mira-san! Thank you so much!" Wendy says. Wendy jumps down from the bar stool and leaves the guild.

"So what did you need to talk about Levy? And are you okay? You seemed so hurt earlier today." Mira asks.

"I'm fine Mira-san. That's why I'm here. I wanted to ask you if I can go on an S class mission, by myself. I have something to prove." Levy states.

"Are you sure it's not to a certain Dragon Slayer?" Mira says with a tilted smile.

Levy blushes. "No. Not at all. I'm just tired of everyone assuming I am weak. I need your help Mira-san. I want to take an S class mission." Levy says determined.

"I don't think that's possible. You are not an S class wizard." Mira says.

"I know that! I have all the requirements to be S class though. I've taken the test. Even though it's still post-pone I can still do this! The Master isn't here to stop me either. All you have to do is let me take one. Please Mira." Levy says with slight anger.

Mira looks at Levy. She knew that Levy will not take no for an answer.

"Alright. Fine. I'll let you take that mission." Mira says defeated. "Just promise me a few things. One, promise me you won't get killed. Two, you will report to me every week with the mission, so I know you are still alive. If I don't get one then Erza, Laxus, or I will come find you, and three if you have any type of trouble you will contact Erza, Laxus or me."

Mira reaches underneath the bar and hands her a crystal. "This is a lacrima that will report to me and it will also help you if you need help. All you have to do is say send then the name and it will come to either three of us. You are more liable asking Erza or me for help because I highly doubt Laxus will be there for you." Mira states.

"Thank you Mira." Levy says with gratitude and taking the lacrima in her hand. "I won't let you down and I'll be home as soon as I can. Oh and please do not tell Gajeel or anyone else about my mission. I don't want them coming after me. That includes Jet and Droy. I know they will come for me and I don't want them to end up dead."

"Yes, Levy, I won't say anything. Now go upstairs and claim your mission." Mira says.

Levy smiles and gets off of the bar stool. She goes upstairs and looks at the mission board.

"Hmm. What to pick?" Levy scans at the missions and spots one. "This one is perfect." She says as she rips off the mission off the board."

"I'll take this one Mira." Levy says.

Mira reads it over and writes in the book.

"Here you go Levy, just please be careful." Mira says with concern.

"I'll be okay Mira-san. Thank you again and I'll see you soon." Levy replies.

Mira begins to walk off with Levy behind her. As they exit the guild Mira locks it up for the night just to wake up in a few hours to start back up again. If she is lucky, she hopes that Kinana will open up for her so she get a few more hours.

Levy and Mira part ways. Mira heading home and Levy heading towards the train station.

"This is it." she says. "Off to Dawn City."

* * *

Hopefully I'll have chapter three up tomorrow! I'm a college student! So gotta go to class first! :D

Also if you want please review this so I know how I'm doing. :)


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

A/N: Hey everyone! Thanks for following this story so far! How am I doing? I hope good! Anyways I present chapter 3! I do not own Fairy Tail! :D

* * *

When Levy reaches the station she starts to feel nervous.

"Am I sure I can do this?" she asks herself.

"Weak."

"I'm not weak." She says in her head.

"Oi, You can't do this shrimp." said the voice.

"I can and I'll prove it to you!" she screams out loud. A few on goers give her weird glances.

With that word playing over and over in her head, she purchases her ticket and boards the train. She finds a cart to herself and takes a seat.

"What can I get for you miss?" Says the waitress.

"A pillow and some water please." Levy says.

The waitress smiles sweetly and left to go get Levy her pillow and water. When she returns Levy thanked her and placed a few Jewels in her hand.

As soon as the train whistle blows reality starts sinking in. She knows that there is no turning back now.

"If I die during this mission, I'll be okay with it. I have lived my life to my best abilities.

If I die during this mission, at least I know my life had meaning to it. I had friends, a family, my nakama, I had Jet and Droy. I had Lu-chan my best friend. I had Fairy Tail. I even had someone to love... I had Gajeel...

If I died during this mission, I would never get to tell you, Gajeel, how much I loved you. I would never tell you thank you for saving me so many times.  
If I died during this mission, I would never get a chance to start a life with you. If that was possible, but you, Gajeel made your message clear.  
This Gajeel, this mission I do for you and I solemnly swear I will return, If I don't die on this mission."

Levy lays her head against the window and watches the trees go back around her. She didn't know how long the train would take for her arrival so she drifts off to sleep.

* * *

**Meanwhile at the guild**

It is about seven in the morning when Kinana opens up the guild. She walks into the bar and began her prep work. She didn't expect to be opening up the guild but Mira left her a message saying she got home late but will be there as soon as she can. She didn't expect much happening since it is morning and mostly everyone is still asleep.

"Good Morning Kinana." says Master Makarov as he is heading upstairs to go to his office.

Kinana smiles sweetly as she continues to straighten up the bar. She finishes up quietly with a few orders from the guild members slowly piling in. She even wrote down a few job requests for Laxus and the Raijin Tribe. Macao and Wakaba also left on on mission. Even Gildarts was there to say his good byes to the select few who is there at the moment. With a few good lucks from the select few Gildarts took off for his six month or longer mission. Cana is along with him. This will be there first mission together and Cana is excited to have some time with her father. (A/N: I will write about this in a different story!)

Shortly after the guild calmed down Kinana begins to make breakfast for Mira. She had a feeling that she would be entering soon.

Mira enters the guild with concern on her face. She has dark circle under eyes and walks sluggishly to the bar. Kinana smiles at Mira and her a plate with pancakes and bacon on it.

"Thank you Kina-chan!" Mira says happily. Mira eats real quick and takes her dish to the sink in the back.

"Watch the bar for a few more minuets please!" Mira calls out to Kinana. "I have to talk to the Master then I'll be back." Mira walks out from the back and heads upstairs to see Makarov.

Mira knocks on the door. "Master may I enter?" Mira says.

"Yes. Come in." Makarov calls out.

Mira enters the door and closes it. She approaches Makarov and sits in front of him.

"I don't know how to tell you this but Levy went on an S class mission alone." she says with concern in her voice.

Makarov put down his pen, shocked as he looks at Mira. Makarov could not believe his ears. Out of all of his children he would never expect Levy to pull a stunt like this.

"She practically begged me" Mira said holding back a few stray tears. She had regret in her voice. "She told me she was tired of feeling weak. She left." Mira let her tears fall down this time. She didn't like that fact that she has sent Levy by herself now. If she could she would bring her back. Of course she couldn't though. She saw and knew the determination in Levy's eyes.

"Which one did she take?" Makarov asks with worry.

"She took the one with the dark guild next to the Ancient Ruins of Ayutthaya." Mira says.

Makarov eyes opened up even more then he shifts back to compose himself.

"I can see why she took that one." He says. The people of Ayutthaya are the creators of script magic. It doesn't surprise me at all. If she succeeds in taking down the dark guild that guards it she'll spend time discovering and deciphering her magic. She probably knows there is something more to her magic and wants to unlock it. I just hope she returns safely."

"I hope so too Master. I did give her a Lacrima so if she has any trouble she promised me that she'll call Erza or me and will go get her to bring her back." Mira states. "Also she is to report to me every week so I know she is fine. Lastly, she doesn't want anyone to know that she went on this mission. She doesn't want to concern anyone or come for her. I did however, tell Laxus and Erza so they would be on stand by but they won't tell anyone."

"Alright, thanks Mira. If anyone asks where her whereabouts are I'll just tell them she went on a mission for me." Makarov says. "You may leave now. Kinana may need a break. I heard Team Natsu should be coming back now I have to finish writing this apology letter and send some Jewels."

Mira bowed her head and exited Makarov's office. She walks back down the stairs and dismisses Kinana from the bar.

* * *

"I'm finally here." Levy says.

* * *

A/N: So how was it?Ayutthaya is actually an Island located near Siam. It is an island but I'm using it in the story because of the beautiful past it has. I'm in the process of four right now but this one may take a couple of days! Haven't decided how I want it to go! A simple review would be nice ;)

Ixia


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

A/N: Hey everyone! I present chapter four! A few things before you read... 1) Thank you so much for following so far. I'm trying to be quick on updates as you can tell! 2) Thank you for reviewing this! 3) I do not own Fairy Tail! Enjoy:)

* * *

When Levy arrives at Dawn City it is around mid-day. She decides to look around the city before she checks into the hotel. All around her are different shops and market places. She even finds bandana store and three different library's. Levy couldn't resist as she walks into each library and looking at the collections they had. She walks around some more and finds a small fountain in the center of the city. She notices the city natives and maybe a few tourist flip some Jewels in the fountain. Levy walks up the fountain and she even makes a wish.

"I wish to do my best on this mission." She whispers and flips the Jewel into the fountain. Levy smiles and walks away from the fountain. Levy decides it's time for her to check into the hotel and get started on her mission. She decides to go at night time because it will be easier to hide and survey on her strategy before she makes any rash decisions and go in there blindly.

Levy walks up to her hotel called Dawn's Inn. It is a two story hotel, but big. It's painted like the sunset but with dark brown doors. Except for the entrance of the hotel. The doors were made of glass with plants all around the entrance. It reminded her of when Fairy Tail when to Ryuzetsu Land and how much her and Gajeel had a great time spending together.

"Hello, How can I help you Miss?" The man behind the counter asks.

"I would like to purchase a room please." Levy says

"Sure. I will be 7,000 Jewels a night or 14,000 Jewels a month. I assume that you are a mage because we don't have much travelers here unless they are mages." He says.

"I am a mage of Fairy Tail. I'm here on a mission." Levy says. She reaches in her bag and pulls out 24,000 Jewels and gives to the man. "I'll be staying here for the next two months if that is okay with you."

"Thank you." He says. "Are you here to take down the dark guild Demon Soul?" The man asks. "If you are, you must be quite strong to do this by yourself, but thank you maybe they won't mess up my plants anymore." He hands Levy the key to her room and give her the directions there. She smiles sweetly at him and walks away from the counter. She walks upstairs and enters her room for the next couple of months.

She closes the curtains and unpacks her things.

"I didn't take much with me." she says. "Just a few books about my magic, some clothes, and my basic necessities."

After she unpacks her things she pulls out the lacrima that Mira gave her.

"Hey Mira. I arrived at Dawn City safely. I'm going to stay here for the next to months, but if I finish this mission early I'm going to stay to train for a little bit. I also just want some time away but I promise I will come back. I'll see you later!" Levy pauses for a few seconds. "Send to Mirajane Strauss" The lacrima glows in front of Levy eyes and fades out.

* * *

**Back at the guild**

Mira is serving beer and alcohol around the guild. She walks and maneuvers all around her guild mates that are screaming their orders to her. She's thankful that Lisana, her sister to help around and even Kinana is there taking food orders. Lisana just stands behind the bar drying the glasses that she had cleaned just for them to be dirtied up a few moments later. She sets down a mug in front of Macao, who is looking at his injured hand from the mission he just came back from. Mira smiles at him sweetly and tells him that the injury was just fine and wouldn't cause infection.

"Oi, Mira, your pocket is glowing." Says Macao.

Mira looks down at her pocket.

"Excuse me." She says. Mira walks behind the bar and exits to the kitchen. She pulls out her lacrima and listens to the message that Levy had left her. After the message is over she puts the lacrima back in her pocket and leaves the kitchen to help Lisana finish drying the mugs. She notices that the guild is abnormally full today. Everyone is coming back from their missions with the exception of Gildarts, Cana, and of course Levy. Mira sees the master has come out to and is sitting in his usual spot on the edge of the bar. Mira walks up to Makarov and whispers in his ear about Levy's report. Makarov nods in his head in approval. Little did they know Gajeel over heard Mira whispering. His dragon senses did not fool him and he now knew that Levy had left. He just didn't get the city of where she went to.

"Hey Mira-san. Have you seen Levy?" Lucy asks as she sits on the bar stool. "I have a new chapter of the book I'm writing and I know she wanted to read and edit it for me."

"No, She's not Lucy. I'm sorry but the master sent her on a mission for him." Mira replies. Mira didn't like lying but she didn't want Lucy to put her life in danger if she knew where Levy was. "She should be back with in the month or so. It depends how long it takes though."

"Oh. Well may I please have a Raspberry Cheesecake then?" Lucy asks

Mira smiles and goes to the kitchen to retrieve a cheesecake for Lucy.

"Oi, Gramps, bookworm left on a mission for you?" Gajeel asks. "Where did she go?"

"Where I sent Levy is buisness between Levy and me." Makarov says. "She'll be back though."

Gajeel didn't like the answer Makarov gave him. He scoffs and leaves the guild. Mira walks back from the kitchen and hands Lucy her cheesecake.

Jet and Droy show up and asks Mira if she had seen Levy today. Mira told them that Makarov sent her on a mission and will return later. Jet and Droy nodded and took a mission to go on themselves.

Levy steps out of the shower and begins to dry off. She feels so much better after the shower and her nerves calms down. Levy wraps the towel around her body and walks out of the bathroom. She dresses herself with black leggings that goes down to her ankles and black socks. She slips on khaki shorts and a black tank top. She laces up black boots that were meant for climbing and running long distances. She puts on a black hand band to push back her bangs and wraps her hair in a pony tail that leaves a few strands out. Levy packs her books in her back and slides the bag over her shoulder. She leaves her room and locks it up for the night.

"It's mission time" she says.

* * *

Gajeel is walking along the river. He doesn't know how long he has been walking but it's night time and all the lights are on. He needed his exceed partner to vent to but Lily was with Happy and Charle with the other exceeds form Edolas for some party. Gajeel scoffs as he decides to walk home with pent up aggression he had. When he reaches his apartment he kicks his door open to break off a few hinges and goes to his kitchen. He opens his cabinet with different types of metal. He grabs a piece of Iron and chews on it as he is walking to his bedroom. He lays down after he has eaten his iron and falls asleep.

* * *

How is this story going so far? Next chapter will be up hopefully tomorrow. Wednesday are my usual busy days but if not tomorrow then Thursday for sure! :)

Ixia


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

A/N: Hey everyone! Not much to say but enjoy Chapter five! Did you know that five is my lucky number. Maybe this chapter won't fail me and I will get a few more reviews! Not asking too much... Right? Anyways I do not own Fairy Tail! :)

* * *

It's pitch black in the forest but Levy seems to be easily going through the trees. She's running. Levy had never doubt her cardio work. Even for someone short she is fast. Not as fast as Jet but enough to see Jet in the distance. She is blender. She blends into the trees just fine and if she sees anyone she climbs the trees. She didn't doubt her climbing skills either. She could jump from tree to tree but she rarely does that because of the noise the trees make.

Levy slows her self down as she gets closer to what looks like an abandoned temple. However, there are lights inside.

"Found them." she whispers to herself. Levy mentally records this in her head and turns to run the other direction. She continues running and makes a sharp turn to go a different direction. She stumbles upon an area of what looks like to be a vacant city.

"and here are the ruins. Solid script dim light" she smiles as she enters the ruins while holding a ball of a very dim light in her hands. As quiet as a mouse and she enters the vacant city. She looks surprised at once was a beautiful place, but now lies broken and quiet with stories untold. She enters on what looks like a church. She stands in awe as she looks at all the walls with writings that look familiar to her but different in style. She leaves the church and continues to look around the ruins. She enters another building full of stones with the same type of writing.

"I think I've stumbled upon the library." she says to herself. She looks around and moves around the stones looking at the stones.

"Who's here!?" Calls a voice!

"Solid Script Smoke!" Levy shouts and smoke erupts all around the room and she quickly exits the room. She runs out of the ruins and back in to the forest. She climbs a tree and hides out for a while.

"I think I saw her run into the forest." shouts the voice.

The forest starts to light up the forest ground. She sees a bunch of men and few women on the ground searching for her.

"This must be the dark guild. Some one must have been watching me at the ruins." Levy jumps from tree to trees deciding that would be easier and they probably could not hear her due to them shouting at each other. As she is jumping she escapes from them and climbs down the tree and walks to leave the forest for the night.

"Found you!" says a woman. Sparks start emitting from her hands.

"Solid Script Rain!" Levy says. Rain begins pouring down on her and shocking the woman. The rains starts to get bigger and bigger.

Levy looks surprised as her rain grew but out in the distance she sees that there is a bright light with a purple tint in the distance.

"That's where the ruins are!" Levy says. Levy turns around and continues running away from the forest. She couldn't believe her eyes when she saw the ruins glow.

Levy exits the forest and heads straight back to her hotel room.

"What is it about that place? It boosted my power. I didn't think that would happen. My mission is to take the dark guild down but I think I need to decipher the history of that place. After all I did come here to read them too. What am I getting myself into?"

Levy decides to get dressed into her pajamas and crawls into bed. The sun is shining by now. She gently falls asleep to let the dreams of what might come to her.

* * *

**Inside the Dark Guild Demon Soul**

"Damnit! She's a script mage! Do you realize what were up against?" says a woman with frizzed hair and slightly crisped skin.

"Yes, Reina, but remember what happened to the last script mage that came here? He's dead. She'll be dead too if she even thinks about unlocking the secrets in there." Replies the man.

"Well then she'll get what's coming to her. She's a smart one too. None of us knew she was traveling by tree, until I found her. Then she fried me! Elias, she fried me. I can't even get my hair fixed."

Elias stared at the girl. Her dark brown hair in a frizz mess. Her creamy fair skin now with burnt marks all over her body. Elias stared at her intently thinking of a solution for her but couldn't think of one for her.

"We'll get her next time. This time we'll be ready." Elias says with a smirk on his face. Reina smiles at the idea that she'll get her revenge.

* * *

**Back at the Guild**

Mira is behind the bar making drinks for her guild mates. She smiles as she's making a strawberry lemonade for Erza, who is talking to her about Jellal and how she encountered him on one of her missions. Mira wishes for the day to come when they both can be together.

The guild doors swing open and in swings in Laxus and his team. Laxus quickly walks up to Mira. He grabs her by the wrist and takes her into the kitchen.

"Laxus! What's going on?" Mira asks shocked.

"Well, Mira, as my team was heading home, we made a detour to Dawn City. We stopped at bar to eat and relax a little. Then there was an earthquake. It was small and didn't damage anything but we could all feel it. All of us ran outside and we noticed that the forest was glowing. It was glowing Mira. Do you think Levy had anything to do with it?" Laxus says with fierce.

"Well I don't know Laxus. Levy is not to report to me about anything until the end of the week. If I call her now she'll probably think that I'm bugging her." Mira says. "but if she doesn't report back to me then you'll go find her or Erza. If both of you are gone then I'll find her." Mira says. Anyways, it is probably nothing to be worrying over it. After all she is near the city where script magic was found. She might have figured it out.

"Whatever. There was something about that city that bugs me." Laxus says with a scowl. "But if you're sure she's fine then I'll leave it"

Laxus leaves the kitchen with Mira trailing behind him.

"What was that about?" Erza asks

Mira explains to Erza what happened and how Laxus was there.

While talking they were interrupted by a certain angry dragon slayer.

"Why is it that you know, Laxus knows, and the red head knows about Shrimp's mission but I don't." He says angrily.

"Because it's an S class mission and you are not S class, therefore you can not know." Erza says bluntly.

"Gramps sent Bookworm on an S class mission by herself!? Who's going to protect her!?" Gajeel shouts. "Where is she?"

"That would be none of your business, but if you want to know so bad, fight Mira and me and if you beat us then we'll tell you." Erza states.

Gajeel scoffs and walks out of the guild

"I'm going to find her and you can't stop me." He shouts as he's exiting the doors.

"He'll never find her. She's to far for him to catch her scent." Mira says as she drying plates. "I just hope she's okay."

* * *

**Back to Levy**

Levy wakes up. It's about mid day.

"Hmm. I'm not going back to the ruins for a few days. They might be waiting for me and I need to think of a plan. First to the library so I can research the ruins and see what I'm dealing with. Then I'll spend the next few days in here to come up with a plan to take them down and decipher the ruins, or maybe I should try and decipher first then take them down? I don't know. I did get a power boost last night. It should make me stronger then I won't have a problem taking them down on my own."

Levy sits for awhile and think. She decides it's time for her to crawl out and get take a shower. She knew she smelled from all the running. After her shower she goes down to the lobby.

"Hey there. I'm sorry about the earthquake last night. I hope it didn't wake you up." the man at the counter says.

Levy stops dead in her tracks.

"What earthquake?" She asks confused.

"Well there was an earthquake last night and a huge light in the forest. We could all feel it but you must have been a heavy sleeper." He states.

"Must have. Anyways, I'm going to get to work. See you later." Levy says waving at him.

Levy walks out of the hotel and walks along the side walk.

"Time to get to work on these ruins." She smiles at her thought as she walks in the Library.

* * *

This chapter is about far the longest so far. I think I made Gajeel a little to OC. I can see him so protective of Levy though! Hopefully Chapter six will be up tomorrow. Please don't forget to review:)

Ixia


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

A/N: Hey everyone! I'm a little behind! Sorry about that! I've been helping my twin sister with her writing! Anyways... Here's chapter six! Spoiler alert this chapter will contain Cana and Gildarts. I know I said I'm going to write another fiction about there mission but I'm also tying them into this story! Well enjoy chapter six and I will work on chapter seven! :) oh and I don't own Fairy Tail!

* * *

**At the Dark Guild Demon Soul**

All the Dark Guild members are gathering in front of their building. They were called from their post for an important message. Some were talking amongst other members and some were wondering why they has to leave their post.

"Listen up!" calls out Elias. "Master has given me orders to assign each and everyone a new position. We have an intruder on the ancient lands and she is most likely here to take us down. She's smart. She's a solid script mage so she is very powerful here. We have to be careful. She's also fast and small so it's hard to see her. I also believe since we only seen her once she travels at night. With that being said I'll split all of you up in groups of four all around the ruins and around the forest. Be careful all you. Get her before she can get us."

* * *

**Back to Levy**

Levy sits silently at the Library. She has a pile of books on the table and piles of books scattered all around her. Most were open and some looks as if they haven't been opened yet. The Librarian can't see her with so many books that make a fort around Levy but she knows she's there due to the fact she can hear her pen scribbling rapidly on paper. It's getting closer and closer to closing time but the Librarian didn't want to interrupt her. She could tell that this girl was on a mission. From what the Librarian could gather she knew she was a Script Mage because of the books she picked out. She knew that she was there to translate the ruins. She wonders if she was the problem of the weird light and the earthquake last night. The Librarian stands behind her counter in awe as she watches the girl working.

"I've almost figured it out. I bet I can start translating the stones tomorrow. I wonder what I will unlock, or what will happen to me. With that simple power boost I had yesterday who knows how strong I'll get once I unlock it, or maybe it'll take away my powers? There's a high risk of that but then I'll be dead. Then everything I did until now will be pointless. Focus, Levy, I highly doubt my magic power will be taken away. This is my history, and I'm going to get through this."

Levy looks outside the window and notices it's getting dark outside. She starts shutting all the books and putting them back. She then puts her papers in a neat stack and leaves the Library.

"'Thank you ma'am for letting me stay a little past your closing time." Levy says sweetly.

"It's alright sweetheart. I didn't want to bother you. You looked like you needed to finish your work today and you looked so determined. I've never seen someone so interested in Script Magic history like you."

Levy blushes at the thought of what the Librarian told her. She then thanks her again and walks out of the Library.

"Today was so successful! I can't wait until tomorrow so I can translate the stones." Levy says to herself while walking back to her hotel room.

* * *

**Meanwhile with Cana and Gildarts.**

"Father, why did you tell them that we would be gone for six months when the mission was only just a few days of work time and now we are finished!" Cana asks.

"I wanted to spend some time with my daughter!" Gildarts says excitedly. "Plus I can get to know you better and we can have some fun. I found this place near Crocus that we can stay for awhile. We don't have to stay gone for six months. We'll head back in the next three? Sound good?"

"That's fine." Cana says. But father can we stop by in Dawn City first. While we were on that mission I overheard someone talking about a beam of light and an earthquake so can we check it out? Cana asks.

"Sounds like fun! Let's go!" Gildarts says

Cana and Gildarts begin making their journey to Dawn City.

* * *

**Gajeel's house**

Gajeel begins packing his bag. He's furious because no one is telling him anything.

"This is bull shit!" Gajeel screams to Lily. "I don't know why I'm the only person in the dark about her whereabouts. We're leaving Lily. I'm guna find Shrimp and save her ass before she gets herself killed."

"I don't think she'll get killed. She's just probably just delivering a message somewhere for the master. He is a very busy guy. Someone has to help him do his work." Lily says calmly.

"I don't give a fuck! She's been gone for a long time and she might need my help!" Gajeel says through his teeth.

Lily just looks at him. He ties up his sword and waits for Gajeel to finish packing. As Gajeel finishes packing up he motions for Lily to follow. He locks up his door and both of them start walking.

"Don't worry Shrimp. I'm coming for you."

* * *

Hey guys. Again real sorry that this took awhile. I know it's a super short chapter too! Anyways next time we get into the mission! And will Gajeel find Levy? What about Cana and Gildarts will they run into Levy as well! It's all coming together!

Ixia


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

A/N: Hey guys! We are now into Levy's mission! This does have many different points of view so pay attention because I got myself a little confused reading it while editing! Haha anyways enjoy chapter seven and if you want leave a review:)

And I don't own Fairy Tail.

* * *

**Levy's P.O.V.**

She is shifting and turning at all ways possible. She pulls her pillow from underneath her head and puts in between her legs. She turns to her other side. She pulls her pillow out from her legs and throws it to the floor. Levy sits up from her bed. She could not sleep. She is to excited for her mission.

"That's it." she says getting out from the covers. Levy slips on a pair of dark brown leggings, a pair of dark forest green shorts, A dark brown tank top and her boots that were meant for running and climbing. Levy grabs her bag and packs her papers in her bag. She grabs her keys and leaves her room.

Levy heads down to the lobby and tells the man behind the counter good bye and she'll see him whenever she gets done. She didn't know how long this would take her or if she would make it out alive. She knew she wasn't leaving until she finished her work.

Levy walks down the street and looks around the closed shops but people still out walking enjoying the life of the lights that encircled the city. This was her first time actually paying attention to what the city looked liked in the night. Lights were every where and music from around the corners could be heard. She inhaled the smells coming out from places that were still opened. She watches the people talking to another excitedly. She continues walking the path to the forest but stops at the fountain. She looks at the fountain again. She watches it flow down and admires the colors it now produces from the bottom. She stands there for awhile thinking...

"If I die what will happen?  
If I die will I be missed?  
Will you think of me everyday?"

Tears form in Levy's eyes as she thinks about how she first got here to do this mission. How weak she felt from Gajeel words. She thinks of the first night she went to the forest and how powerful she felt when she casts her magic. She felt invincible. She stills feels invincible from that night. Levy decides no more stalling and it's time for her to make her move and finish her mission so she could train and relax until she had to go back. She felt like she was being watched from every corner. She could feel them around her but she couldn't see them. Levy circles around the fountain and leaves toward the forest. She passes the town and looks back once more and looks at the lights in the distance.

"If I die today..."

Levy turns around and begins running inside the forest.

* * *

**At the Dark Guild Demon Soul**

"I found you." Elias says with a wide grin as he is watching the little blue haired girl run. He sends forth his other mages.

"Found her!" He screams through his lacrima. "She's heading towards the ruins."

Other mages starts to leave their post and head to the ruins. Daybreak is starting to hit. Then next thing they saw was fire hurdling towards them.

* * *

**Levy's P.O.V.**

"Solid Script Fire!" Levy shouts at her oncoming raid. Fire four times the size of her normal fire came spurting towards the dark guild. Levy watches most of them dodge her attack while others burned. She continues running towards the ruins.

"Solid Script Rain!" Levy says. Clouds begin to form and rains starts to fall down. She could hear better if everyone is splashing about from the mud and puddles. She could see the ruins in now. Her mind is set. She could see her goal. As she ran she thought she saw Cana.

* * *

**Cana's P.O.V**  
**(Right before Levy passes them)**

We were walking in a forest and my father says as soon as we past the forest we would be in Dawn City. Something didn't feel right about the forest especially when it started to rain out of no where. I could hear splashes around me like we were being followed...

"Shit! She brought friends!" shouts a woman approaching them with sparks coming out of her hands.

"Card magic Summon Lighting!"

Lightening came striking down but she dodged. "I'm not getting shocked again!" she shouts heading towards Cana. Cana was about to dodge but Gildarts went in front of her and sent a punch into her stomach.

Cana grinned. She picked up the woman behind her shirt collar and lifted her up off the ground.

"Now tell me. Who is this friend of mine that sent me?" Cana says with swiftness in her voice. Gildarts stood there while his daughter played good cop with her.

"That short blue haired bitch friend of your has caused me nothing but trouble since she got here. She shocks me then now you two show up." she spat.

Cana looks at her father with worry and shock on her face. "Levy is here."

"Well let's go find her." Gildarts replies back to her.

"Where is she heading?" Cana asks

"Why would I tell you!" The woman sends shocks through her body and shocks Cana. The woman laughs and darts off in another direction.

"Damn her." Cana says getting up. "That bitch is going to get it if I lay my hands on her."

Gildarts looks at Cana glad she didn't get to hurt. He didn't want to step into the fight again because he knew she didn't like that.

Cana and Gildarts leave the spot in the forest and begin running through the forest. They were looking for Levy. They knew that but they didn't know why she was taking down a dark guild. This wasn't a type of mission for her. They knew she loves books and translating for people. Unless this job had translating... They both were at a loss then they heard more splashing. They watched a short girl with blue hair run past them.

* * *

**Gajeel's P.O.V.**

Gajeel is walking. It's morning. He doesn't know where he is but he caught scent of Cana. He decides to follow it because maybe she knew where Levy was.

"Let's see... Gramps, Bar maid, Titania, and Sparky know about Levy's whereabouts... So that means... Gildarts must know where Shrimp is. If I'm not mistaken the drunk one told me she was traveling with her dad... So I'll follow her scent..." Gajeel says to Lily. Lily on the other hand was quite shocked that Gajeel had collected that on his own.

Gajeel and Lily look at what's a head of them and see a forest glowing with a white light surrounding it but look purple at the same time. He continues to walk but is stopped by razor sharp leaves hitting his face. Gajeel looks up and sees a man outside of the forest.

Gajeel instantly turns his skin into metal and begins his attack. He charges right at the man and throws his metal rod straight across his face. Then he turns around and kicks high underneath his chin. The guy goes down to the ground. Lily just stayed there watching him. Lily figured that Gajeel didn't need his help taking one guy out.

Gajeel, taking down his metal skin, picks up the man. "I'm lookin' for someone. Short, blue hair, and most likely carryin a book with her. Have you seen her?" Gajeel asks the man impatiently.

"Yeah I have. What of her?" He says.

"Where is she?!" Gajeel says while he slams the man's head against the tree. "I'm getting real impatient of this leaf boy."

"Leaf boy? The name is Elias." He spat.

"I don't give a rat shit 'bout your name. I just want to know where that girl is?" Gajeel says slamming him on the ground.

"She's in the ruins..." Elias says passing out. Gajeel drops him on the ground.

"Lily let's go!" Gajeel shouts. Lily flies right behind him and they enter the forest.

They begin to run inside the forest. Gajeel could finally smell Levy. He knows she's in there. He looks around him and sees bodies on the ground passed out. He keeps passing more and more, but he didn't care.

"Hold on just a little longer Shrimp. I'm coming."

* * *

**Levy's P.O.V.**

I'm almost there. "Solid script Hole!" Levy shouts. The dark mages behind her slip down into the hole. "I think I almost have all of them except the ones in the ruins." Levy says to herself. I've already taken down so many when I first ran inside here. I'm quite proud of myself but I can celebrate later.

Levy enters the ruins and runs into what was the library.

"Solid Script Barrier!" Levy shouts. A barrier forms around her and the Library. It covers the outside as well. "Well this should hold off for a little bit." Levy begins to work on translating. It felt like hours of work but she is going rather smoothly. Everything became natural to her.

While she was translating the last bit, she didn't hear that someone was behind her...

"Well, Well, Well, What do we have here?" Says a man with a very deep voice.

Levy turns around shocked to see a man standing behind her.

"How did you get inside my barrier?" She says fearlessly. Levy was finished translating all she had to say was one line

"I was already in here hiding." He says. He begins chanting...

"Script magic of the Ayutthaya awaken!" Levy says.

* * *

**Dawn City**

The ground begins to shake. The townspeople take notice. This time building are collapsing and people are screaming. Some of the townspeople notice that the forest was glowing again. This time brighter. The ground is splitting and the city is going down. Many people are trying to flee but are being force down under. However, they are able to get out. They continue running for safety. Even if they can't find safety they still run.

* * *

_I watched the magic dance around the room and knocking that man out. He must have been the master since I took everyone out. The magic looks so beautiful as it circles around. I felt the ground shake underneath my feet and a sensation in my body that told me I needed to get out of here. I try to run but my legs wouldn't move. All of sudden a magic circle formed under me and I am being lifted from the ground. These runes are encasing my body. I feel like crying because it hurts so bad. It feels worse than my second origin being awakened. I could hear someone calling my name. It sounds like Cana. I knew it. Cana was here! How did she find out though. I could feel my something slip out of my pocket... It is my lacrima. I try to reach for it but it disintegrates. My body is tightening now. Is this my demise? Then everything burst. The Library went into pieces before my eyes and I saw everything else crumbling. Did I do this?I could hear Cana and Gildarts scream. Gildarts is here too? Either way I heard them scream and another voice in my head. It wasn't familiar at all._

"You're mine."

* * *

Sorry couldn't resist the cliff hanger! Anyways let me know what you think? I'll try to have chapter eight up between Friday and Sunday

Til next time  
Ixia


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

A/N: Hey everyone! I present chapter eight! I hope you enjoy it! I failed to mention that everything that is italicize is going on inside Levy's mind. Oh and don't forget to leave a review! It makes me smile! :)

I don't own Fairy Tail either!

* * *

_YOU'RE MINE. I heard the voice say. I've never heard this voice before. I look around me and Cana and Gildarts are tugging at each of my arms!_

"_**Let go." **I managed to scream out. I felt a surge of magic starts spilling out of my body and I scream. I felt the tugging from my arms disappear. I open my eyes and they are on the floor. I watch Cana get up with tear forming in her eyes. _

"_**Leave now!"** I scream out. I don't want them to watch me die. They just stood there watching me. I needed them to leave. Then I heard a faint shuffling. I saw him..._

_I saw Gajeel... He is looking at me. _

"Levy!" _I hear Gajeel call my name. He never calls my name. This must be the end for me._

"This is not the end of you. You're mine." _There's that voice again..._

* * *

**Gajeel's P.O.V.**

I hear Levy scream. Then she falls to the ground. I rush over to her.

"Levy?" I call her name but she wouldn't budge. It's as if she's dead but I can feel her heart beat. Please Levy wake up!

I heard laughter... It was some guy I've never seen before.

"That girl is in real trouble. She won't live." The man says.

I just looked at him. Then looked at the dark guild start coming out from the trees. They start circling around me, the drunk one, and Gildarts. I just wanted to get out of here and take the shrimp with me but it looks like I had to fight, but I felt a hand touch my cheek. I look down and see Levy awake... No.. That's not Levy. She has Hazel eyes. These eyes were black. They covered the whole eye socket. I instantly drop her. That's not Levy.

"You're not my shrimp."

"Levy's not here anymore" I hear that voice that didn't belong to her, but it came from her mouth.

* * *

**Levy's P.O.V.**

_Save me._

"I'm free at last and I can say thanks to this girl! Hello, hello everyone I am Maximus of the Ayutthaya tribe. This Levy girl has freed me from my chains. She didn't even realize it either!" Says Maximus.

* * *

**Gajeel's P.O.V.**

"Let her go!" I say. I charge at the man.

"Script Magic Enferno!" Maximus says. Fire from Levy's hands start coming out! This is no ordinary fire either. It's starts circling all around us. It's causing fire to the trees and setting fire towards the dark guild. I jump around to avoid from being set on fire. I see Gildarts jumping around as well. I hear the drunk one summon water and putting it out. I then take my charge and tackle Levy to the ground. I try holding her down but she's laughing at me.

"Get out of shrimp now!" I scream. What ever is possessing her is just laughing at me. Laughing at my face. I had the urge to punch him but I couldn't hurt shrimp's body. This is the hardest thing I had to do...

"I'll send you to hell!" Maximus yells. "Script Magic Wind Storm!"

Wind starts to blow at a rapid pace. I could feel myself slowly lift from the ground. I watch as Gildarts holds the drunk one down.

"Script Magic Down Pour!"

Now rain is starting. The rain is heavy and starts to pound on my skin. It feels like boulders are being thrown on me.

"Script Magic Web of Light!"

Eternal Light? I hear a faint thunder then a web like lightening striking down from all over the place. This lightening is quick as the three of us is moving as fast as we can. This guy made the perfect storm of destruction. I put an iron pole up as the lightening starts attacking it. I put up a few more just in case due to the fact that this lightening lights up the the sky. I could see others from the dark guild either fleeing for their lives or getting struck. I watch as Cana and Gildarts fight to stay alive. That's when it happened. Cana got struck. I watch her fall to the ground. Then Gildarts picks her up and slings her over the shoulder.

"Script Magic Eternal Darkness."

Darkness... I watch from behind Levy a wave of darkness come out from the trees. Then I look at her. She's laughing... manically... Her eyes were still that black color but I saw something purple smoking out of her and the laughing get weaker and weaker. Then her eyes were back to normal.

* * *

**Levy's P.O.V.**

_What happened? I saw Gajeel looking at me. He looked so worried. I smiled as I try to run towards him but I couldn't move. I look down and there were runes on my legs. I try to reach out to him and he starts to run toward me. I'm saved. Then Gildarts punches Gajeel in the stomach. Gajeel falls to his stomach, knocked out. Gildarts picks up Gajeel and tucks him underneath his arm I could see Cana slung over his shoulder. Please don't leave me. I watch them leave before my eyes. Then I turn around and see a huge waves of darkness come to me. I embrace it though. If this is my punishment for doing this then I embrace the darkness. I embrace this death. _

* * *

**Cana's P.O.V.**

I open my eyes just a little. My body is so sore. I could still feel the sensation of being shocked course through my body. I knew I would be feeling this for a while. I look up and see my father has me slung over his shoulder and I look down and see a passed out Gajeel tucked underneath my father. Then I look forward to see Levy. She's standing in the middle of the land. Passed out dark guild members around her. She looks so flawless as she embraces what's about to happen to her. I could tell she couldn't move. I could see her legs with glowing red runes. She is stuck. I watch Levy to try and shift herself to face the darkness coming. Then out in the corner of my eyes. I see a man, wearing a black cloak. He has black hair with his bangs over one of his eyes. He has red piercing eyes... I've seen him somewhere but where? He takes his shadow magic and traps him and Levy in it. I could barely see them both but I watch Levy fall to the ground unconscious then I felt my eyes get heavy.

"I'm sorry Levy that we couldn't save you but maybe he can..."

* * *

How was this chapter. It's a little short but hoped you liked it. Stay tune for the next chapter!


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

A/N: Hey everyone! I struggled writing this chapter! I hope you enjoy! Thank you so much for the reviews so far! And I do not own Fairy Tail!

* * *

Mira's P.O.V. (Inside her mind thinking)

Levy should be calling today. I hope she's doing okay. Maybe she already finished her mission. Maybe si is out training. It sure is quiet without her. Well not really quiet. Natsu and Gray continue their fights, only for Erza to stop them. I haven't fought Erza in a while. I might challenge her. My legs are itching for a good fight. Hmmm... I haven't seen Gajeel in awhile. Maybe he went to look for Levey. I wouldn't doubt it. He lover her but won't admit it. It's written all over his face. He doesn't even realize that it's all he thinks about since she left. I feel bad that I had to leave him in the dark though, but it is Levy's wishes. It seems that all I've been doing is drying mugs... It's nice to have Lisanna helping me... Is that the Gildart's alarm system going off?

* * *

Normal P.O.V.

"Shit." Gildarts says under his breath. "I can't believe I knocked Gajeel out. I had to. He was walking towards his death. I knew he wanted to save Levy, but she was a lost cause... I saw those runes around her legs. I left my nakama behind, and now I have to face this... this guilt... for a long long time... I have to face Gajeel's wrath when he wakes up... I have to get Cana inside the infirmary... She took a real beating from that lightening... Just so much to do... So much to say... I don't even know how I'm going to break the news about Levy... "

Gildarts continues to run down that path toward Fairy Tail. During his running he felt shuffling from underneath his arm...

"What... Wait.. Where am I?" Gajeel says.

Gildarts stops to let Gajeel down. "Quick. Run with me and I'll explain." Gildarts says picking up speed. Both of the men start running down the path getting closer and closer to Fairy Tail. As both of the men see the doors Gildarts charges in breaking the door and turning it into dust...

"Oops..." Gildarts says after looking behind him only to see missing doors. Gajeel just stands there behind him waiting for an explanation.

"Gildarts? What are you doing here? And why is Gajeel with you?" Mira asks.

"I'll explain in a little bit but save Cana! She was struck pretty bad with lightening."

Wendy comes out from behind Lucy and begins putting her hands over an unconscious Cana. A small blue light forms around Cana she slowly opens her eyes. Then they widened with shock...

"Levy!" Cana screams. She sits up rapidly and tangles her hands in her hair. She begins breathing deeply yet fast. She begins to hyperventilate...

"What about Levy?" Jet says with concern.

Cana begins to cry... uncontrollably. Her hands slither down to her face to cover her eyes. Her cries were heard through out the entire guild.

"What about Levy?" Jet says again with panic in his voice.

"She's dead." Gildarts says with no emotion in his voice.

The guild goes quiet with a few faint sobs. Wendy looks down to the ground not moving with a few tears hitting the ground. Erza stood in shock, not sure what to do. Lucy begins to cry uncontrollably and start breaking down slowly falling to the ground. Natsu pulls her up into a hug and holds her while she cries in his chest. Jet and Droy just stood in their tracks. Not moving with their mouths slightly apart. Dazed, confused, and not sure that what was heard could be processed in their heads. They looked at Gildarts hoping he would be lying. Gajeel looks at Gildarts with death ready to pounce on the man.

"Why didn't you let me save her?" Gajeel says grabbing Gildarts by the collar staring him down ready to kill the so called crash mage.

"If I let you save her, you would have been dead yourself. I saw what was behind her. That was no ordinary magic. It would've killed us all. You don't think I wanted to save her! I have to live everyday now that I left her behind! There was no way to save her and I had to get us out of there. I had to save you and I had to save my daughter." Gildarts says to Gajeel with anger.

Gajeel looks at Gildarts and looks at him. Out of no where Gajeel punches Gildarts in the stomach with his iron fisted hand. "That's for earlier." Gajeel says. Walking off towards the exit.

"Wait." Cana says after her crying fit.

Gajeel stops at the opening entrance of the door.

"I saw someone take Levy. I was barely awake, but I saw someone in shadows put a barrier around her. Then they both were consumed, but I don't think they were harmed.. I saw him take her. It consumed her... Cana kept repeating the words about someone taking her and begins crying again.

"Shrimps alive?" Gajeel says looking at Cana. He had hope. Guild members look at Cana as well. They look at her with the same hope Gajeel had.

"I don't know." Cana sighs. She fell inside that dark barrier ball... Whatever it was.. I need a drink."

The guild members sighed and Mira came with a barrel for Cana to consume.

While Cana drinks from her barrel Master Makarov takes his chance to finally say something.

"Listen, my brats. We are suffering right now, but we have hope. Hope that Levy will return to us. Hope that she's alright and safe. I'm sorry, my children, for I have lied to most of you. I told you that Levy left on a mission for me, but she left on an S-class mission. She felt weak, but I never doubted her abilities, nor her strength. She came in before Mira locked up the bar a week ago and convinced Mira to let her take one. I never doubt Mira's judgment when it came down to missions. If Mira felt that she could do it, then she could. Only under Mira's conditions though was she allowed to take on this mission. She was to report back every week so we would know her progress. Today was the day she was to call Mira. We have yet to hear word from her. I give Levy until the rest of the day to report, if not then we as her Fairy Tail family will search for her. We will form teams to search high and low for her and we will bring her back.

The guild erupts into cheers. They were determined to find Levy. It became a mission that only they could accomplish. Master Makarov walks down from the stairs and places himself on the bar counter waiting for Levy to make her call. Gajeel walks up to Makarov.

"I know what you're thinking Gajeel, and I give you permission to leave now. You are a tracker. Just let me know where you are going and I'll send Natsu the other direction." Makarov says.

"I'm going back to Dawn City and search all around that place. I know she has to be near there." Gajeel says to Makarov.

"Alright. Good luck for now. I'll have Wendy circle around between you and Natsu tomorrow. Take this lacrima just in case you find her tonight. It will immediately contact Mira and we'll send a team to retrieve both of you and Wendy just in care she maybe seriously injured." Makarov says.

"Gajeel." Mira says.

Gajeel looks at the bar maid. "Take this with you." she says. Gajeel looks at the bad and smells it. He knew what was inside immediately. It was a bag full of metal.

"Thanks." he says and walks out to look for Levy.

"Wait for me, Shrimp. I'll find you soon."

* * *

Wait to see what happens to Levy in the next chapter!  
Til next time

Ixia:)


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

A/N: Hey everyone! Sorry I've been a little late or a lot. Haha I wanted to post during this week but I got a little lazy with it being my fall break from college! Anyways... I present to you chapter ten! And I do not own Fairy Tail what so ever! :D

* * *

**Somewhere in the Mountains of Old Fort**

_I'm dreaming. I feel warmth, I feel safe? This can't be right. I don't feel dead. I must be dead. I saw the darkness behind me. Wait, Gajeel was trying to reach me... No. I can't. I'm confused. I have to be dead... _

* * *

**Rogue's P.O.V.**

"Hmm... She's stirring about... She must be waking up soon. I wonder what's taking Sting so long. He is the white dragon slayer. He might be having trouble converting all that darkness with his holy light. Well they don't call him the White Dragon Slayer for nothing I supose. She must have done quite the damage if he's having trouble with purifying that smog or whatever she unleashed in our old native lands. She's lucky to be alive though. She wouldn't be if Sting and I didn't come to check up on this place. After all we were chosen to be the guardians of this ancient lands. We didn't learn this magic though. It was before our time. We didn't discover this until our dragons told us about our origins, and how our ancestors had to leave this place because of some mad psycho who took over for power, but he was sealed by a powerful mage, who is now dead. Then this girl comes along and releases him. However, I can feel some of his magic inside her. This could be a problem. Maybe Sting can purify her with out trying to kill her, or we can try and teach her the magic inside her. Maybe she can learn it herself. I've seen her before... Many of times reading in the sunlight at the park, with Gajeel. Maybe this is his girl. I could be nice and leave now and drop her off before she wakes but I'm going to have to wait on Sting... He'll know what to do..."

* * *

**Narrator's P.O.V.**

"Sting. You're back." Rogue says as Sting is climbing the last step of the mountain. "Did you find that thing she unleashed?"

"Not even close. It's like he disappeared into thin air when he saw us coming." Sting replies. "It's a good that we got there in time, otherwise we'd all be fighting for our lives. I don't think he was at his maximum power since he's been trapped so long."

"Oh... well... She has absorbed some of his magic inside her. I guess that's possible since she's a script mage from Fairy Tail." Rogue says.

"I guess she's going to have to come with us so we can teach her how to use her new abilities... well if it's possible. Maybe we should have learned more about our ancestors just in case something like this happened. Well I guess we learned the hard way. It's going to be a learning experience for all three of us when we get a move on back to our guild." Sting says.

"She's been sleeping for awhile now. Every now and then she'll stir about so do we wait until she wakes up or do I need to carry her?" Rogue asks.

Sting looks at the girl laying down and ponders what to do. He walks over and kneels right in front of her and looks at the damages on her body. He looks down at her feet which were just bruised in a spiral way all the way up to her knees. "This looks like she was held down in place by the way the bruise marks looks. Also she has rune scars about the spirals. That's not going to go away unless some one can make a potion for that." Sing says aloud. He continues scanning Levy til he reaches her tattered pants which were now shorts on her. "Well, it seems her thighs will heal just fine just a few scratches, but her stomach looks nasty with all those cuts and more rune scars all over her stomach." Sting continues to scan her. "Her arms could use some more muscle... but those should be fine. Just a few scraps. I think she'll be just fine after we take her with us and I'm pretty sure Yukino will clean her up, but first..." Sting forms a beam of light between his hands and places it upon Levy's forehead. "I'm just going to purify her body and hopefully she'll wake up." The white light starts to encase Levy's body and slowly sinks into her skin. Sting backs up as she grunts in pain.

Levy begins to stir and pops open her eyes. She looks at her surroundings from above and her surroundings from side to side. She then notices two teenage looking boys staring at her like she's been revived from the dead. Levy then looks down at her hands and begins to wiggle her fingers. She brushes her hair back with them and pulls them back down to her face and begins to cry softly.

_I'm alive. I didn't think this was possible, but I'm alive. I feel sore and I have some many cuts and bruises and rune scars all over me. Rune scars don't heal unless with a potion. Maybe I should make a trip to Polyuscia's place when I get back... Everyone must think I'm dead. I think I'm going to cut my trip short and head home. I just want to see everyone now... Especially Gajeel. I want to tell him how I feel. That's my biggest regret at the moment... but... I'm alive. I'm... I'm crying like an idiot in front of these guys from Sabortooth... _

"Hey girl. Don't cry. Just be glad we came to save your ass from that monster inside of you." Sting says with an annoyed scowl.

Levy looks up at him with a tear streaked face and sniffles a bit.

"I'm sorry. I just accepted that I was dead and here I am... alive... Everyone must think I'm dead though... How did I get out?"

"Well we happened to stumble by our old native lands and what did we find. Oh... well... you unleashed a very powerful dark mage who tried to kill my ancestors long ago and now he's on the run freely and we now have to find to kill him or trap him again for the next idiot to unleash him." Sting says with an arrogant smile.

"I'm sorry... I didn't realize that I was unleashing something bad. It was the history of my magic and I wanted to learn it so bad." Levy says quietly

"It's fine. You just gave us a new challenge... But first... We have to take you back to our guild to get you cleaned up. " Stings says reaching out his hand towards Levy.

She takes his hand and lifts herself up and begins dusting off what she can.

"I feel a little bit dizzy." she says with a nervous laugh

"That's just the magic you absorbed from that creep and the purification I had to put inside you to clean out the bad." Sting says casually.

"Thank you." Levy says. "...but why did you save me... Aren't we rival guilds?"

"We saved you because it would have left a bad taste in our mouths if we didn't and we had to stop that monster. It's our native land and we have to protect it. Anyways what we have to do now is train your body to withstand the magic you absorbed and teach you how to use it so the three of us can hunt him down and re-seal him or destroy him." Sting says

"Oh... Well can I go to my guild and let them know that I'm alive and will be gone to stop this thing?" Levy asks

"No can do. Then they would want to fight and you could get re-possessed and kill everyone so the fewer the better." Sting says

"Alright... then can we sneak by my apartment? Levy asks. "I have some books over the history of this place and my magic so maybe that can help us."

"Rogue. You heard her. Do you think you can go to her apartment and find these books and meet us at the guild?" Sting says.

"Yes. I'll go by and grab them." Rogue says leaving towards Magnolia.

"Hey... How does he know where I live?" Levy asks confused.

"He follows Gajeel around in his free time looking for a good opportunity to fight so he's seen you hanging around him." Sting replies.

"Ok... Well then I guess we're off to your guild and I can get cleaned up! I can't wait for a shower!" Levy exclaims.

Sting and Levy starts walking down the hill and begin their journey to Sabortooth.

* * *

**Mira's P.O.V.**

Levy didn't call... She must be in trouble..

"Master. It's time to send everyone out to find Levy!"

* * *

A/N: Again sorry it took awhile. Also I have been reading some Dragon Ball Z FanFics any DBZ fans out there? I might write one when I'm done with this. Haha:) See you next time

Ixia


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

A/N: Hey everyone to make up for my laziness I present chapter eleven! Enjoy and I don't own Fairy Tail what so ever! :D

* * *

**Mira's P.O.V.**

Days went by

Weeks went by

Hell, even months have flown by and still no sight of Levy. I remember when the Master sent everyone into teams to search for her. Team Natsu on one side of the Fiore, Team Shadow Gear on the other side. Even others scattered around from town to town searching for her and found nothing. I left a few times to go to the ruins with Gajeel but only to find nothing. I'll never forget the day everyone lost hope in finding her. It was about two weeks ago when Wendy comes in teary eyed. Everyone who basically gave up the search and going jobs from time to time were in. I was preparing a drink for Macao and Wakaba at the time. There Wendy was though crying and approaching me. She lifted up her arm and places a black headband on the counter. All of us looked at the material. "It smells like Levy..." Wendy said between her sobs. At the moment we called everyone back. No one has searched for her since. Except Gajeel who pops in between giving us updates. He always says he's close but I can tell he's about to give up his search. He takes his seat in the corner of the guild with Pantherlily consoling him for the months that have passed by. I wish I didn't send Levy out on this mission. Even though it was slightly successful she's not here to celebrate her victory. I can't forget when the hotel manager came to our guild with her reward for taking the guild down and her belongings to us. We smiled and tried to hide the tears. He knew that our script mage was missing. Never the less, Team Natsu went to Dawn City that day to help clean up the mess from the earthquake that happened. I wish we could at least find her body, but it was taken by someone. For all we know it could have buried her somewhere. I just wish she would give us a sign to where she is...

"Bar maid. I would like some metal please."

"Alright Gajeel, but first can you do this mission for me? It's been on the board for awhile and I don't want these people waiting any longer. They will double the reward if you leave now.

"Tch. Fine." He tells me.

"Good! I'll write you in." I say to him sweetly. I watch Gajeel leave the guild as he begins his first mission since Levy has left. He must be trying to move on with his life. If only I could have got them together. He must think this is his fault some how. In truth it's my fault. I should have never sent her on that mission. Please Levy, be alive and come back. It's not the same with out you.

* * *

**Narrator's P.O.V.**

Gajeel walks out of the guild and heads toward his mission. He scoffs as he watches a couple bumps into him. The couple looks at him and scurries away as fast as they can. Gajeel smells the air taking in his surrounding as he passes Fairy Hills. All of sudden, he smells something different, something that doesn't belong.

"Smells like Rogue." Gajeel says as he gets closer to Fairy Hills. Gajeel begins to sprint closer and closer to the window of what used to be Levy's window. He peaks inside and sees Rogue going through books all around her room. Gajeel dashes in through her window and stares down at Rogue.

* * *

**Rogue's P.O.V.**

"Gajeel-san what are you doing in here?" I ask him with shock. I didn't think he would find me during mid day. I've been coming here for the past months grabbing books that Levy needs so we can finish her new magic training. No one seemed to notice me though.

"I was about to ask you the same." I hear him call out to me. "What are you doing in Shrimp's room?" Do you know something I don't?" He questions me. I can't tell him that she's alive then he'll bring her back. We still haven't found the monster that possessed her.

"I just needed to borrow a book from her. I'm sure she won't mind." I tell Gajeel. Hopefully that will get him off my back... I grab the necessary books I need and try to make my departure but I'm stopped.

"You know something. Tell me." He says to me with anger. He then grabs me by my shirt. I'm scared shitless as I stare at him in his eyes.

"I know nothing. I just need these books for research." I tell him nervously.

"LIAR!" He slams me to the wall, and begins punching me in my stomach. I try to fight back but he keeps dodging me and I can't get into my shadows. On this day I learn never to lie to Gajeel-san.

"F-fine." I'll take you to her. Just let me go. I say between my breaths.

"Shrimps alive?" I hear him say shockingly. He lets me go and I dust myself off. I take a few more breaths and begin to walk out of her place.

* * *

**Levy's P.O.V.**

_I can't believe it's been months since I've been gone from home. I can't wait to get back. I miss Lu-chan. I wonder how her book is coming along. I miss Mira-san, and Wendy to. Sting and Rogue has been ever so nice to me. They are helping me with my magic the best way they can. Sting has to purify me everyday though because I wake up sick. Well, a few days ago he stopped. I'm getting used to the magic inside me and I can use Enferno and Wind storm efficiently. I'm working on the Web of Light. I tried to use Eternal Darkness. It will be awhile before I can get that one down. Rogue had to hold my hair back while I threw up my biles. That was a fun trip to the hospital. Speaking of Rogue. He should be back any minuet now with my books. I'm about to crack more of the history and maybe then we can track down Maximus. He was a witch doctor. Not just any witch doctor. He believed he was chosen to rule the people. He became obsessed and searched to be more powerful. He then found my magic. Script magic. The magic to make things appear from mid air. He then went back to the Ayutthaya tribe to take them down. However, he didn't succeed. He was stopped by the tribe leader with his form of light magic. A Holy Light magic. It wasn't as strong as Sting's Holy Light magic from his dragon but it could pack a punch. He was then sealed up in the stone tablets. After he was sealed the Tribe leader wanted to know how he acquired the magic he created. After a long journey he learned it and perfected it. That's how Solid Script Magic was born. He taught it to his members and it passed down. _

"Levy." _I look up and I see Rogue... with... GAJEEL?_

"Gajeel? Is that really you?" _I start to cry. I missed him so much. My feet can't control themselves anymore and I start running towards him. I jumped into his arms and he catches me in his embrace. I hold on to him, and cry harder this time. He's here. He's mine._

* * *

**Gajeel's P.O.V.**

"Shrimp? Please stop crying. I can't talk to you if you cry." I say to her. I can't believe she's alive. I guess it was Rogue who saved her. Then Cana was right. Someone did save her. Rogue saved her. I'm eternally grateful to him, and how do I thank him? I beat the shit the out of him. Well, serves him right for lying to me. Levy's still crying in my arms. She's mine and I'm not letting anything happen to her again. I lift her head out from my shoulder's. She's looking at me with teary eyes. She's just too cute and I gently place my lips upon hers. I had to kiss her. It felt right. I haven't seen her in months, but it felt like years to me. I realized that I can't be without her. She's my everything. She saw me for me, even when I did those things to her.

"Shrimp. Why didn't you find me? I was worried about you."

"I couldn't. I need to finish what I started. Maximus is still out there and I'm the only one that can defeat him. Well Sting, Rogue and I are the only ones who can defeat him. We don't know where he is though." Levy tells me.

"Well I'm coming. I'm not leaving you ever. Get used to it. I lost you once and I aint going to do it again. Got me." I tell her

"No. You can't come." she tells me.

"I'm not taking no for an answer. I'm coming and you can't stop me." I tell her.

"NO! You'll get hurt. I don't want that." She screams at me.

"Don't care. I'm protecting you. I don't care if you have back up with them two but I'm going, and you can't tell me otherwise."

"Levy. If I may interject but having Gajeel-san might be a good idea if he comes. We might need him to protect you. If Sting is busy trying to purify him while I'm trying to seal him then that leaves you open for possession if we mess up. Let him come." I hear the shadow say to Levy. At least he's on my side of this argument.

"Fine." I hear her say. "Did you get my books Rogue. I'm about to finish cracking the code and maybe I can get the Web of Light down and Eternal Darkness."

"Right here Levy." Rogue hands her the book and she begins reading and making notes.

"I'll be right back Shrimp. I got to do this quick mission for Mira and rack up some money. Been broke since I've been looking for you." I leave Levy and Rogue to do their business.

* * *

A/N: Finally Gajeel gets to see Levy! I had to do a time skip because honestly didn't know how to write the journey of looking for Levy! Haha anyways I hoped you like it! Until next time Ixi:)


	12. The Gift I give to you

Ok. so this is an author's note. I'm not dropping the story for starters I just need to thank all of you so far for reading, following, and reviewing. It brings me great joy to see all of you reading this so far. I would like to thank VictoriaFireWraith for her continue support in this story. I asked her what she wanted to see and I brought it to her I think? haha thank you so much. Also, from here on out until the the story is over it will be straight Gajeel and Levy's journey to beat Maximus with the help of Sting and Rogue of course. After I put up the next chapter for tomorrow if you have any ideas let me know and I can see what I can do to incorporate it in the story!

Thank you again for you continued support

Simply alwaysIxiaLiliana


End file.
